You Have To Show Respect To Get Respect
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Standing Up For Team And Family". High Tide observes the Rescue Bots and humans from afar and is given a lot to think about.
**This idea came to me after doing a story request for pokemonsora01, one of my good friends here on Fanfiction. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: As this is the sequel to "Standing Up For Team And Family", you might want to read that one first before reading this one. :)**

* * *

 **You Have To Show Respect To Get Respect**

A few days after the horrible day on High Tide's rescue rig, Rachel was at the fire house talking with Optimus Prime. "Sir, we really tried, but High Tide wouldn't even listen to us and I didn't like how he kept yelling at Blades," she said. "With all due respect, sir, I think High Tide needs to be taught a few lessons on respect."

Knowing that she was speaking mostly in frustration from watching High Tide not only yell at Blades, but also be the cause of Jamie falling off the rig, Optimus nodded quietly. "I spoke with High Tide about that," he said. "But I believe he is still needed here to train the Rescue Bots for sea rescues."

Rachel sighed a little. "Optimus, I honestly don't think my patience or sanity can deal another day with that grouch," she said. "And I thought Heatwave was bad when Jamie and I first met him."

Remembering when Rachel had told him about that time, Optimus nodded again. "I understand," he said gently. "However, I still believe you, Jamie, and Cody are best suited for helping High Tide."

She nodded. "I understand, Optimus," she said respectfully. "But it's very difficult to help someone who ignores you."

Blades came in, looking very upset. Rachel inwardly groaned. "Don't tell me that grump yelled at you again?" She said.

"He did," Blades said. "So much that I accidently lost my grip on Servo, who would have fallen into the ocean if Boulder hadn't caught him."

The girl immediately went up to him to comfort him. "Man, he's treating you guys like Decepticons," she said, hugging Blades as he returned her hug. Optimus moved towards them.

"I'm pleased at your loyalty, Rachel," he said. "Which is why I know you, Jamie, and Cody can teach High Tide best."

Knowing he wasn't brushing her off while expressing he still wanted her to help High Tide, she nodded. "Alright," she said in agreement. "But if High Tide continues his attitude, you'll be the first to know."

Optimus nodded and headed out as the rest of the Rescue Bots came in, looking frustrated. Servo followed them in, barking happily. Blades knelt down to pat him. "At least Servo doesn't chew us out," he said.

"Yeah," Heatwave grunted. "I think he'd be a better trainer than High Tide."

Jamie and Cody came in, also patting Servo, who enjoyed the attention. "That's the best thing about pets," said Rachel as she began patting Servo. "They just ask for attention and they don't yell at you."

The others nodded in agreement. "We do try our best, but it just seems we can't do it right," said Boulder.

Shaking her head, Rachel stood up. "It's not you guys, it's High Tide," she said. "He doesn't know when to give compliments and he demands respect, but he's missing a very important thing about respect."

"What important part of respect is he missing?" Chase asked curiously.

Rachel looked at them. "He's not showing respect," she said. "If you want respect, you have to show respect."

"She's right," said Jamie. "If you show respect, it speaks volumes about you. But if you don't show respect, it puts you in a dim light."

"It's also apparent High Tide doesn't totally respect Optimus, since he said we were 'not worth bothering with', as he put it," said Cody.

The others nodded, not knowing that High Tide was listening. "High Tide needs to learn respect from someone, but we already know he's not going to listen to us," said Rachel. "Personally, I don't even want him near me, Blades, or any of us."

Servo barked a little, licking Rachel's face, making her laugh a bit. "I don't think Servo likes it either that High Tide's so cold towards him," said Boulder. "He treats him more like a clean-up bot than a pet."

"Which is a real shame," said Heatwave. "Because he's a good dog. I certainly wouldn't mind if he wanted to hang around here."

Servo raced over to where the bunks were and seemed to be looking around for something. Rachel, Jamie, and Cody started laughing. "I think he's taking you up on that offer, Heatwave," said Cody.

Jamie moved towards his guardian. "What do you think, Dad? We could get him a bed of his own," he said.

Heatwave chuckled. "Well, since it looks like he wants to stay," he said. "Cody, you don't have a spare dog bed laying around by chance, do you?"

Cody pulled one out from storage and Servo took to it at once, settling down in it, making the others smile.

* * *

High Tide was watching and wasn't happy that the humans were treating Servo like he was an Earth dog, but he then saw that Servo seemed…happy. On the rescue rig, the dog just followed his orders, but didn't seek his attention as he was doing with the humans and the Rescue Bots.

He walked away, transforming to his boat form and heading for the mainland, spying a training camp for soldiers and watching the trainees who ran the obstacle courses or doing exercises per order of their commanding officer, who was a man in his fifties. He barked out the orders at some of the trainees that were being smart alecks, something that made High Tide nod in approval, but he noticed one soldier having some trouble and when the others went inside, the commanding officer went up to the young man. "Soldier, ten-hut," he said firmly.

"Sir, yes, sir," the soldier said respectfully.

"You've been falling behind, soldier," said the commanding officer. "What excuse do you have?"

"No excuse, sir," he said. "I'm giving it all I can, sir."

"Are you smart-alecking me, soldier?" The older man asked sternly.

"No, sir," said the soldier and rolled his left pant leg up to reveal he had a prosthetic leg. "My false leg gives me trouble working these exercises, sir, but you won't hear any complaints from me, sir."

The commanding officer nodded and rolled up his right arm sleeve to show he also had a prosthetic limb. "You're right that I haven't heard you complaining, soldier," he said. "I respect you for that, but why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't want to be medically discharged, sir," said the soldier. "I want to serve my country and decided no prosthetic limb was going to stop me from doing so."

His superior nodded. "You're one of the few that shows respect," he said.

"My mother and father taught me to respect my superiors, sir," the soldier answered. "My grandfather too. He'd chew me out good if I didn't show respect."

"And it's because you show respect that you've earned my respect," said the commanding officer. "I wouldn't be a good commanding officer if I didn't show respect to my recruits."

"Nor would I be a good soldier if I didn't show respect, sir," said the younger male.

As they headed inside to join the others, High Tide gave the conversation some deep thought. He had clearly seen how disrespectful some of the other soldiers had been and how the others were respectful. He saw quite the difference.

He headed back for Griffin Rock, still pondering the conversation in his mind and thinking about earlier that day and the other day when the boy had nearly drowned and Heatwave had instantly jumped in to rescue him. He then heard an alert about another sailboat having engine trouble and was stranded, and he headed to the scene, seeing the Rescue Bots already there and the three kids helping them out. The children had just finished loading the last passenger of the sailboat into Blades' cockpit when a huge wave suddenly came up and crashed against the ship, causing it to tip sharply and the three children hung on, until they noticed smoke from the engine room. "Engine fire!" Rachel screamed. "Blades, get those people to shore!"

The helicopter bot did so and Boulder came out to get the kids. Rachel motioned to Cody and Jamie. "Go with Boulder!" She said to them. "I'm going to try to put out this fire!"

She grabbed the fire extinguisher and began spraying the extinguishing foam on the fire while Boulder got the two boys to safety. She had just about succeeded in putting out the fire when a minor explosion sounded, shaking the ship and breaking it apart, causing Rachel to lose her balance and slide rapidly towards the sinking bow. She fell into the water and surfaced, but had trouble staying afloat with the choppy waves. High Tide watched as Heatwave got out there fast, rescuing the girl from a huge wave that would have pulled her under. Blades helped by having the fire-truck bot grab onto his rescue cable and pulling them to safety. Rachel was alright besides being a bit soaked and had escaped injury from the explosion. "Thanks for rescuing her, Heatwave," said Blades, picking Rachel up and holding her.

"No problem," said Heatwave. "You doing okay, Rach?"

She nodded. "Should have known that fire would have caused something to blow," she said. "But I'm okay."

Jamie and Cody both hugged her in relief and they headed back to the fire house after getting the other victims to the hospital for treatment. Chief told them all they had done well and the Coast Guard was cleaning up the remains of the damaged sailboat. High Tide listened closely as Chief Burns, obviously the leader of his human team, told the Rescue Bots they had done well.

"I wish High Tide could have seen us," said Heatwave. "That would show him we can do water rescues successfully."

"Careful, Dad," said Jamie, smirking. "Your ego's going to blow a hole through the roof."

Rachel chuckled a bit as she watched the fire-truck bot turn to the boy and pick him up, poking his ribs playfully. "You're the only one who can say that and not get into trouble with me," he said with a smile.

As the boy laughed, the others smiled and High Tide quietly walked away, knowing he had a lot to ponder right then.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
